Fun With Mangos
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Sam and Freddie have a little debate over fruit and get a bit carried away...


It was a peaceful Seattle day... Sunny and bright. Spencer was out grocery shopping, leaving Carly, Freddie, and Sam alone in the apartment.

Carly sighed and leaned her head on her arms, watching her two friends Freddie and Sam debating whether mangoes or lemons were better. Freddie was pro lemon, Sam was for mango.

Carly was just about crazy. Sam and Freddie had been at it for almost an hour now, and neither showed signs of backing down.

"You can make smoothies with mangoes" Sam said, hefting a mango in her right hand as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Lemons make lemonade" Freddie countered.

"You guys already went over the food aspect" Carly groaned from her seat at the kitchen island. Of course, the other two ignored her input all together, just as they had... All... Afternoon...

"Lemons conduct electricity!" Freddie practically yelled in Sam's face as he slammed his lemon on the counter, obviously thinking he had the upper hand.

"Conduct this, Freddork" Same replied, taking the lemon from the counter and squirting the juice in Freddie's eyes, causing him to scream.

"Sam!" Carly yelled, standing up. She was once again ignored as Freddie staggered around the kitchen, clutching his burning eyes.

"Eat this, Sam!" Freddie yelled, blindly grabbing Sam's mango from her hand and chucking it in the blonde's direction.

Or so he thought.

The mango arced across the kitchen, missing Sam by a mile and glinting nicely in the light from the window.

Then it connected squarely with Carly's head with a sickening thud.

"Carly!" Sam yelled. "Look Freddie! Look what you did!" Sam knelt next to Carly's unconcious form, poking her with an index finger.

"I-is she dead?" Freddie choked out, unable to move from his spot on the other side of the kitchen.

Sam felt for a pulse in Carly's neck, but failed in doing so, never having performed correct CPR.

"Text Spencer, tell him we have an emergency!" Sam yelled, trying to stay calm. She put her head on Carly's chest, unable to think of any other way to see if she was alive. Luckily, Carly was breathing, and Sam let out a breath in relief.

"Good news, you didn't kill her" She said to Freddie, who was attempting to text Spencer with shaking hands. After misspelling 'emergency' for the eighth time, Freddie chucked the pearphone at Sam.

"You text Spencer, my hands are shaking!" He half-yelled.

"Take it down!" Sam yelled back.

"Sorry!"

As Sam texted Spencer, Freddie tried to get his shaking body under control. He had hurt Carly, he had hurt her. That wasn't okay. He went to the kitchen faucet and ran his feverish head under it. He couldn't look at Carly's still form, he felt sick. He had knocked her out with a piece of stupid fruit. He could never look at a mango, or Carly the same way again.

"Freddie?" Sam asked. He turned to her, water dripping down his front. He must be going into shock... Somewhere in the back of his mind, he vaguely registered that fact that Sam called him by his real name, not some stupid nickname.

"Freddie, don't faint until Spencer gets here, I can't hold down the fort on my own!" Sam was slapping his face now, startling him out of his reverie.

"Sam, I hurt her!" Freddie suddenly sobbed, tears pouring down his already sopping face.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Sam yelled, shaking Freddie like a ragdoll.

Suddenly the door slammed open, revealing Spencer and a grocery bag.

"What in the noble name of butter is going on here?" He yelled, matching Sam's previous tone.

"I-It's my fault" Freddie sobbed. "I-I hit Carly with a m-mango"

Spencer dropped the groceries in the hall and walked quickly in, kneeling by Carly's still form. An ugly bump was rising on her forehead, but other than that she was unharmed. And Spencer had actually taken a CPR class.

"She'll come around in a bit" Spencer said, his brow crinkling with worry. He picked Carly up and set her on the couch gently before turning to Freddie and Sam.

"...Did you say you hit her with a mango?" He asked. Freddie nodded, looking at his feet. Sam released Freddie's shoulders and stepped away from him, also studying the floor.

"I have one question for you guys" Spencer continued, his tone grave. Sam shuffled her feet.

"Where did you find the mango?"


End file.
